Double the Trouble
by KimiCute7
Summary: We all know the Hitachiin twins, well, what if another twins show up ? Other girl twins ? Guys, this is my first ever written piece, please give me a break. Thank you
1. Payback

-Sometime in 2011-

"We are going back Japan!" The old woman with the blond hair said.  
>"Mum, WHAT?" The two twins said in unison.<p>

(This will be continued later)

In 2007, the two twins, Ayame Kim and Ayame Alice, had to move away from Japan due to finincial problems. Their father was sued do to a fake buisness failure, so the Ayame industries went bankrupt. In America though, where the twins were living at this time, there mother was maneging her medical buisness perfectly. So the girls, alongside with their father, decided to move to Newyork City, where their mum was staying. Even though the twins lived in America, they both had perfect English accents. Both girls also had brown silky hair that matched their sapphire green eyes. The twins were almost the same height, but Kim was 1 inch taller than Alice. No one noticed it though, which made them look identical twins. The only way people could tell them apart is that Kim parted her bangs to the right, while Alice parted her bangs to the left.

The reason they have both Japanese-English names is because their mum is American while their father is Japanese. Both know fluent English, Japanese, French and Arabic (They wanted to learn a strange foreign language). Their parents agreed to let them have American names as long as the family name stays Japanese.

The twins had different personalities too, that's the way their parents and really close people to them told them apart. Kim is more the impatient, easily angred, but really shy type. But if you get to know her, she's also a very kind-hearted person and will do almost anything you ask her to do. Alice on the other hand is more the calm, funny but at times she can be very aggresive type. Unlike her sister, she's the laziest person you'll ever know. She's also a irritating person, but if you're really close to her, she's really not as bad.

Also, even though they're twins, Kim was always compared to Alice, and she never knew in which way. Kim was always the smarter one even though she almost never studies. She has this weird parcial photographic memory, but she doesn't tell anyone about it, not even Alice. They both look the same, too, so Kim can't possibly be uglier than Alice. It was all confusing to her, always haunting her.

The Ayame twins used to study in Ouran Highschool, a school for rich kids. But alot of the kids there were nice and kind, not as many people thought. People judged the Ouran Highschool kids as stuck ups who think so highly of themselves, but most of the kids in Ouran were the exact opposite.

*In 2007*;

-Ouran Highschool, Tuesday 9:23 AM-

"Kim, Alice!" A girl ran toward the twins screaming.  
>"What's wrong Chizu?" Kim asked the girl.<br>"Sakura is crying in the girl's bathroom!" Chizu replied.  
>Sakura was the twins' best friend, she was always with them.<br>"What?" Alice exclaimed.  
>"Why?" Kim continued.<br>"I don't know. But come quick."

Kim and Alice followed Chizu to the girls' bathroom.

"Sakura, what wrong?" The twins asked in unison.  
>"It's nothing." Sakura replied.<br>"This is not something. You can't just cry for no reason!" Kim said.  
>"Well, I confessed to Hikaru Hitachiin and asked him to meet me in the courtyard, but both the twins tricked me and rejected me." Sakura said while tears flowed down her eyes.<p>

"Those two! They trick out everyone that confesses to them. They're like identical outcasts. They never want to be with someone" Chizu said.  
>"They're gonna pay," Kim said<br>"and hard!" Alice continued.

The only problem with the Hitachiin twins is that no one could tell them apart, except for the Ayame twins. Since they're also twins, it's easy for them. They have been hiding it from the others, though. But now, for this matter, they're gonna make the Hitachiin twins pay.

* * *

><p>-Ouran Highschool, Wednesday 8:46 AM-<p>

~Kim POV

My sister and I had a plan, but we weren't sure if it would work thoroughly, but we had to try.  
>I planted a confession letter on Hikaru's desk, hoping he would use the same trick, that he used on all the other girls, on me. We planned to expose them for the liars they are. I had him meet me in the courtyard at 8:40, but he was late.<p>

"Sorry to make you wait." He finally decided to show up.  
>"Hikaru!" I tried my best to sound nervous but excited at the same time.<br>"Sorry, but it's Karou, Hikaru couldn't come." He said holding up the letter than I sent him.  
>It was absolutely obvious ! He was Hikaru and it was easy to tell. If they needed to lie they really gotta make it more convinsing.<br>"Really ? Well, where's Hikaru then?" I said sounding surprised. I singnaled Alice to tell her that the Hitachiin's started their trick. She was hiding behind the bushes close by. I saw her nodding from the corner of my eye.

"He just couldn't come, do you need more?" He got closer to me, like really close, and I actually started blushing. I'm not used to these situations. I kept myself together, nonetheless.  
>"I had my eyes on you along time ago, and Hikaru already likes another girl. So, how about it? Will you go out with me?" He said. I'm a word close to snapping. This really pisses me off ! But instead, I let out a chuckle, which soon turned out into a loud laugh.<br>"Oi, what's with you? What do you say?" Hikaru said.

"Ne, Hikaru." I said. "Who do you think you're fooling?"  
>"What do you mean?" He looked very much surprised. "I'm Karou." Here is when I truly snapped !<br>"Listen, Hi-Ka-Ru, this is one girl you can't fool. We've been able to tell you apart since the day we walked in class." I said.  
>"We...?" He replied, confused.<br>"Yes, WE." Alice said as she came out of the bushes. She walked in from behind Hikaru, snatched the letter he was holding, and stood beside me. She handed me the letter, and I started ripping it infront of him.  
>"Like I was ever in love with you, YUCK!" I tossed the ripped paper infront of him then slapped him hard on his face.<p>

"I guess this is what they call 'Getting a taste of your own medicine!'" Alice and I said in unison.  
>We walked away, half way we looked back to see Karou (who came out to check on his brother) and Hikaru glaring at us with complete rage and hatred in their eyes.<p>

(Again, this is my first ever written piece, please give me a break if I wasn't that good .)


	2. Fear

-Ouran Highschool, Wednesday-

~Kim POV

Another day at Ouran, this school is amazing, but it's boring as ever. Always, everyday, the same routine. Nothing changes. I would really love to witness something new here, but that never happens.

"Kim, Kim!" Alice started shouting in my ear.  
>"What is it, Alice?" I shouted back at her.<br>"Sheesh, what are zoning out about? The bell rang already. Come on, it's lunch break." Alice said.  
>"Okay, okay, I'm coming." I stood up and followed Alice to the lunch room.<p>

Alice and I were heading down to the lunch room when, surprisingly, the Hitachiin twins stopped us halfway down the stairs.  
>"What do you want, Hikaru, Karou?" Alice asked.<br>"Well, how about a fun game of 'Who is Hikaru?'." They said in unison.  
>Both the twins' hair was messed up, so it wasn't easy telling the difference. Not for us though, it was pretty easy.<br>"The one on the right is Hikaru." I said while pointing at him.  
>"And the proof?" Both said in unison.<br>"We won't blurt out how we can tell you guys apart." My sister and I said.  
>"But that means you guys just guessed." Karou said.<br>"No it doesn't. You can ask us as many times as you want," I said.  
>"and we will always get it right." Alice continued.<br>"Alright." Hikaru said.

-At Lunch-

"Ah, the bell's gonna ring soon." Alice said. "Kim, how about you go to class earlier than me. I'll just head down to the bathroom and I'll catch up with you."  
>"Sure alright. Don't be late though." I said.<p>

As I headed upstairs, Hikaru and Karou surprised me halfway again. They had their hair messed up just like last time.  
>Before any of them could speak I said "Hikaru is on the left this time." I said it in the most dull way I can to annoy both twins.<br>"But how did you know?" Hikaru said with rage.  
>"It's really easy. Now that you mention it, I think it's the tone of your voice, oh wait, no, you guys sound the same." I giggled.<br>"Why don't you tell us already?" Hikaru's face turned red with anger then he grabbed both my arms.  
>"I just won't! Now, will you please unhand me, I have a class to get to." I told him.<br>"My pleasure." For a second there, I got terrified from the tone in his voice. He also had this glare filled with malice.  
>And that's when he pushed me away. I then realized the stairs were behind me. The next thing I knew, I was at the bottom of the stairs with my hand bleeding. It was a long scratch, but it didn't hurt, thank god. I looked up at Hikaru who was a shocked as I was. From the way he looked at me now, I knew he didn't mean for all this to happen. I knew his emotions took over him. I guess he's really feeling bad now for what he did.<p>

Hikaru ran up stairs while Karou just stood there. I had to find Hikaru and tell him I was okay, atleast not to let him feel as bad. I hate when I do that to people. I stood up and walked upstairs, but I tripped and Karou caught me just in time. I couldn't walk, my foot was hurting alot.  
>"Your ankle, you sprained it, didn't you? In that fall?" Karou said.<br>"I guess. But I have to go to Hikaru. Where do you think he's headed?" I asked.  
>"How would I know. And you're not going anywhere with that leg of yours!" Karou said.<br>"You're his twin, you should know! And I am going." I pushed away from Karou and continued walking. My leg really hurts, but the pain I'll get when Hikaru starts avoiding me for something he didn't mean to do, that's gonna be worse.

I looked around all the classes and labs in the next 4 floors, but no sign of him. Then I finally reached the last floor, which would be the roof. There is a chance he could be up there. I open the doors to find nothing. I take a step forward and look around, but still nowhere to be found. And that's when I heard cursing at the side of the door.

* * *

>~Hikaru POV<p>I'm such an idiot! How can I push that girl, she didn't even do anything wrong. And it's all my fault that she got hurt. Shit! I didn't even mean to do it. My hands just reacted on there own. My emotions just burst out. I will never be able to face that girl again.<p>

"Hikaru?" A mysterious voice said.  
>Was that... Kim? What am I suppose to do?<br>She came around, then she finally saw me.  
>"Oh, there you are! I've been looking everywhere for you." She said with a big smile on her face. How can she even smile at a time like this. I can even still see her hand bleeding.<br>"Wha.. What are you doing here?" I blurted out.  
>"I'm here to talk to the wall! What do think I'm doing here. I came to talk to you of course." She said, still smiling. "Why are you smiling?" I said.<br>"Huh? Because I'm glad I finally found you. Oh listen, by the way, about that fall, you shouldn't really worry about that. I barely got hurt, too. Also-" I cut her off. I went and grabbed her bleeding hand.  
>"Barely got hurt? Look at your hand, I can still see it bleeding." I shouted at her.<br>"This. I can't even feel it." She giggled. I could tell she's lying about it.  
>"And why are you being so nice to me? Even after I hurt you? I <strong><em>hate<em>** the kinds of you. That pretend like nothing has happened." After I finished talking, I pushed her. After I did it, I realized my mistake. I pushed twice, in the same day, even after I hurt her. But this time she hit the net thing that surrounded the roof so no one could fall off. I was relieved nothing happened to her this time. But the thing is, she froze. It was like she was unable to move. She was shaking too. She took 3 steps back, then she fell. It looked like she tripped on something, or something was wrong with her leg.

"Kim? Are you okay?" I said, concerned. She didn't answer me.  
>"Kim? Hello?" I said again.<br>She was sitting with her legs bent, she had her eyes wide shut and her arms covering her ears. She was shaking like crazy.  
>"Hika...Hikaru, save me, I'll fall." She sounded like she was crying.<br>"Hikaru, plea...please, I'll fall." I then got it. She's scared of heights. I walked to her and huged her.  
>"I'm here, it's okay. I'm sorry." I told her.<br>"Don't let go, okay?" She said with eyes full of tears.  
>"I won't." I promised her. I then carried her inside. I dropped her to the school's pharmacist and left for class. I couldn't stay when I know I'm still the one who hurt her in the first place.<p>

* * *

><p>(Mean while with the other twins)<p>

Alice rushed to the stairs where she left her sister. She heard what happened to her and ran as fast as she could. When she finally reached, all she saw was Karou standing halfway up the staircase. She noticed Karou without his twin and had to ask him "Where is Hikaru?"  
>"I guess he's at the roof." Karou said with a thin smile.<br>"What about Kim, where did she go?" Alice asked.  
>"She went looking for him just minutes ago. I'm pretty sure she's with him right now." Karou said.<br>"That is so like her." Alice grinned.  
>"What do you mean?" Karou asked, confused.<br>"Hikaru was the one who pushed her. I'm pretty sure she got hurt and he saw it, so she went to him to tell him that was alright so that he doesn't feel bad. She's always like that. I swear that girl, even though she is older, she is far wide stupider." Alice giggled.  
>"I see. She is exactly like Hikaru then. He is an idiot who can't do everything by himself." Karou said.<br>"By the way, where did you say they were again?" Alice asked.  
>"The roof, I guess." Karou answered.<br>"But that's impossible." Alice said.  
>"Hmm... why so?" Karou asked.<br>"Kim is terribly afraid of heights." Alice answered.


End file.
